


contact

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: Eleanor gets comfortable. Rokurou's always comfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misty_Reeyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/gifts).



> a tumblr prompt fill for mist! honestly i feel mostly surprised that i actually ended up writing for berseria in the first place..... contains a few minor edits from tumblr, nothing major.

> 11\. things you said when you were drunk 

“You remem’er that time,” Eleanor slurs, and Rokurou grabs the wobbling glass out of her hand before it can crash into the floor. He doesn’t really mind paying for damaged property, but he knows she’d be upset about it in the morning. “When we were getting—y’know, blown away?”

He tries to recall what she’s talking about, he really does. It’s just, well. There are _way_ too many times she could be talking about, both literally and figuratively.

“Not exactly. Remind me again?”

“You know! You were reaaaaaal close to me.” She shifts closer, out of her chair and practically into his lap with her back facing him. “And you had your arms all like this.” Lifting both his arms, she puts one across her chest to grab her shoulder and pulls the other to wrap around her by her waist. “And then you held me reaaaaaally tight to you, so I didn’t blow away!”

She leans back into him, her hair brushing against his cheek. They’re in a bar, Eleanor’s cheeks are about as red as her hair, and with her in his lap and his arms wrapped around her, he doesn’t even blink as he realizes.

“Oh, you mean back at the earthpulse, right?”

“Exactly!” She giggles, patting the arm holding her shoulder with both her hands. “See, I knew you’d remember.”

He leans forward, resting his chin in the crook between her neck and shoulder. When he presses his cheek against her neck, the collar of her shirt does nothing to hide the heat of her skin. “And what about that time?”

“You should do that more often,” she says, the drawl in her voice from alcohol but the warmth all her, all Eleanor. Turning slightly to face him better, she leans closer, and her lips find the corner of his mouth as she says, “Hold me like this.”

Rokurou smiles, holds her closer as he laughs against her lips.

“I think I can make that happen.”

 


End file.
